prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Jimmy Uso
|birth_place = San Francisco, California |resides = Pensacola, Florida |billed = San Francisco, California |trainer = FCW WWE |debut = June 8, 2007 }} Jonathan Solofa Fatu Jr. is a Samoan Professional wrestler signed with WWE under the ring name Jimmy Uso, He is one half of The Usos (also known as The Uso Brothers) alongside his brother, Joshua Fatu (who uses the ring name Jey Uso) A descendant of the legendary Samoan Anoa’i family, Jimmy Uso's bloodline includes such in-ring legends as his father Rikishi, his great uncles The Wild Samoans and even “The Most Electrifying Man in All of Entertainment,” The Rock. Along with his twin brother Jey, Jimmy was determined from the start to shake loose any preconceptions his opponents might have about the Samoan lifestyle. Anyone thinking Jimmy and Jey Uso would ever compete barefoot while wearing tribal beads like their island-born WWE Hall of Famer great uncles would be sorely mistaken. The Usos are fully integrated in American culture. World Wrestling Entertainment Florida Championship Wrestling Jimmy Uso (Jonathan Fatu) appeared at the Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW) television tapings on November 5, accompanying Donny Marlow to the ring. Jimmy also appeared in a dark match prior to the FCW television tapings on November 19, defeating Titus O'Neill. The Uso Brothers began 2010 by defeating The Rotundo Brothers (Duke and Bo) on January 14. In a clash of the generational wrestlers on February 18, The Rotundo Brothers teamed up with Wes Brisco to defeat The Usos and Donny Marlow. They continued their association with Marlow at the television tapings on February 25, when he accompanied them to ringside for a victory against Titus O'Neill and Big E. Langston. In March they were joined by Sarona Snuka, who began acting as their manager and on March 13, The Usos defeated The Fortunate Sons (Joe Hennig and Brett DiBiase) to win the FCW Florida Tag Team Championship. They made their first title defense at the March 18 television tapings by defeating The Dudebusters (Trent Baretta and Caylen Croft) to retain. They went on to successfully defend the championship against Percy Watson and Darren Young, Hunico and Tito Nieves, Skip Sheffield and Darren Young, and The Dudebusters, who they defeated by disqualification when Tamina pulled the referee out of the ring to stop him from counting the pinfall. On June 3, The Usos lost the Florida Tag Team Championship to "Los Aviadores" (Hunico and Dos Equis). Move to Main Roster Jimmy debuted alongside his brother and Tamina, daughter of WWE Hall of Famer “Superfly” Jimmy Snuka in the May 2010, attacking The Hart Dynasty — part of the “first family of sports-entertainment.” As huge a statement as their explosive onslaught would be, it would serve as a just prelude for the tidal wave of excitement yet to come. The Samoan squad recently set their sights on winning the WWE Tag Team Titles, even if that means going through The Shield to do it. Jimmy and his brother adopted intimidating face paint as a symbol of their goal, stating that their new look represents The Usos’ willingness to do whatever it takes to battle for championship gold. Their intention of becoming WWE Tag Team Champions remains a work in progress, but the twins gave spirited efforts against Seth Rollins & Roman Reigns at the Money in the Bank 2013 Kickoff and in the Tag Team Turmoil Match during the Night of Champions 2013 Kickoff. One night after Night of Champions, Jimmy & Jey Uso became the new No. 1 contenders for the tag titles. Though Cody Rhodes & Goldust won the titles a few weeks later, The Usos got their chance against the new champions and The Shield in a Triple Threat Tag Team Match at WWE Hell in a Cell, only to come up short when the Rhodes brothers successfully retained. At Elimination Chamber, the WWE Tag Team Titles once again eluded The Usos, losing to the veteran New Age Outlaws. On the March 3, 2014, episode of Raw, The Usos captured the WWE Tag Team Titles from The New Age Outlaws. Still, with the glorious Samoan tradition coursing through his veins, Jimmy Uso strives to represent one of the squared circle's most famous islands like never before. And, appropriate of his most famous family members, his barbaric spirit and pursuit of success scream both “wild” and “electrifying.” On June 25, 2015, Jimmy became the color commentator for SmackDown until he has been released from the commentary team after the broadcast on September 3, 2015. He also became the color commentator for WWE Main Event until October 27, 2015. Personal Life and Arrest According to the St. Petersberg Times, Jimmy Uso was driving in South Tampa down the wrong way of a one-way street around 3 a.m. this morning in his Mustang. He was then arrested. The police officer initiated the stop, when the big son of former WWE Star Rikishi, blew a .180 Blood Alcohol level. The legal limit in Florida is .08. Fatu is married to Trinity McCray (Naomi), the couple wed January 16, 2014 in Maui, Hawaii. The couple resides in Pensacola, Florida In wrestling *'Signature moves' **Full nelson bomb **Leaping shoulder block *'Managers' **Tamina **Mark Henry *'Wrestlers managed' **Donny Marlow *'Tag teams' **The Usos - Jey Uso *'Entrance themes' **"Get Up" by Extreme Music (2010–2011) **"Alga" by Jim Johnston (June 24, 2011–present; played while The Usos are performing the Siva Tau) **"Never Make It Without You (Instrumental)" by Fifth Floor (June 24, 2011 – October 19, 2011; played after The Usos performed the Siva Tau) **"So Close Now" by David Dallas (October 26, 2011 – September 20, 2016; played after The Usos performed the Siva Tau) **'"Done with That"' by CFO$ (September 27, 2016 – present) Championships and accomplishments *'Florida Championship Wrestling' **FCW Florida Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked Jimmy #'92' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2012 *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **WWE Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Jey Uso **WWE Smackdown Tag Team Championship (4 times) - with Jey Uso External links * WWE.com Profile *Jonathan Fatu profile on Profight DB Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:1985 births Category:American wrestlers Category:Florida Championship Wrestling alumni Category:2007 debuts Category:California wrestlers Category:WWE Tag Team Champions Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Second Generation Wrestlers Category:Samoan wrestlers Category:FCW Florida Tag Team Champions Category:Anoa'i family